<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After-party by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546323">After-party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi'>akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Blush [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Reader-Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look..." He paused, unsure of the word to use.</p><p>"Ravishing?" She finished for him, taking his reading glasses off with her other hand and placing it on top of his book on the table. He hummed in agreement. "Yes, ravishing."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2P Canada/Reader, 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Blush [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After-party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(F/N) - Reader's First Name<br/>(L/N) - Reader's Last Name<br/>James Mathieu Williams - 2p! Canada's human name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm home," (F/n) called from the front door. She hung her coat on the peg and proceeded to take off her stilettoes. Hearing no response, she frowned. She could hear firewood crackling softly in the distance, unmistakably from the hearth of the fireplace in the living room.</p><p>"How was the party?" she heard her boyfriend ask, his gruff voice welcoming her home. She smiled as she set her purse on the table by the front door, next to the house keys. "It was alright. Allen was as upbeat and as vulgar as usual. Though it was amusing to see him in a suit. Francois was also there, which was surprising. He spent most of the evening drinking by himself before getting into trivial debates with almost anyone in sight."</p><p>She made her way to the living room and to the inviting warmth, both from the fireplace and her significant other. She saw Mathieu, who had turned down the party invitation to read a book, on his large armchair, nose still buried in the material.</p><p>"I must say, an Italian mob boss sure knows how to throw a party," (F/n) chuckled. Mathieu finally lifted his gaze from his book and towards her. (F/n) stood dazzling in her sequined, body fitting long gown in a deep Tuscan. The fabric pooled at her feet as she had removed her heels but that did nothing to stop her from being the most stunning person in the room. The way Mathieu's eyes lingered on her did not go unnoticed. She had merely passed him earlier that evening before she left, already covered in her coat. He had only now noticed her choice of clothes for Luciano's party.</p><p>His fingers swiftly pulled his bookmark into place before he shut his book and set it on the small table next to his armchair.</p><p>"Truly," he replied, only paying enough attention to her previous statement to respond as much. His violet orbs scanned (F/n) from her feet, upwards. Past the flattering way the gown hugged her curves, accentuating her form just enough to tease; past the deep plunging neckline of the front of her gown, a long, dainty necklace frosted with crystals dangling from her neck; past the crystal stud earrings he had gifted her for her birthday; past her slightly tousled up-do, making him gulp back the urge to tug her locks free of the pins she had prettied them with.</p><p>A small hum slipped past her lips, her eyebrows raising. She knew what she was doing to him, but she wasn't going to let him get what he wanted so easily. She took sure, slow steps towards him. Mathieu uncrossed his legs, leaned back on his chair, and waited patiently for her to stand before him. Leaning forward, he took her hand in his, not before running his palm teasingly down her arm to grasp her soft hand. Gooseflesh erupted along the path he had touched and a small smirk tugged at his lips. He brought the back of her hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss on it, his eyes meeting hers.</p><p>"You look..." He paused, unsure of the word to use.</p><p>"Ravishing?" She finished for him, taking his reading glasses off with her other hand and placing it on top of his book on the table. He hummed in agreement. "Yes, ravishing."</p><p>(F/n) chuckled, bringing a leg up to his right side, revealing the bewitching thigh-high slit of her evening gown before she swung her other leg up to his left side, straddling him. He followed her burning gaze, feeling himself suddenly overcome with the heat of the flames. From the hearth or from (F/n) he could not tell.</p><p>His hands wandered from her ankles, softly massaging, to her calves, up her thighs, and under her dress. As if they were playing a game, (F/n) slipped her hands into his half-unbuttoned plaid shirt, her perfectly manicured nails raking a trail down his chest. Pink lines emerged where her fingers left and a low rumble came from him.</p><p>"Is this new?"</p><p>(F/n) blinked in confusion, breaking her from her sultry haze. She soon realized that Mathieu was talking about her gown, his hands still on the underside of the fabric, caressing anything but the dress.</p><p>"It is," she whispered hotly into his ear, one hand leaving his chest and slipping into his loosely-tied blonde hair. She raked her nails up his scalp gently before closing her fist and pulling at his locks just hard enough to make him snarl. His hands on her hips clutched her firmly, making her whine in poorly-masked delight.</p><p>With (F/n)'s lips near his ear, Mathieu found access to her delectably flush neck. He reveled at the exquisite sweet noises that left (F/n) as he kissed, and bit, and licked her exposed flesh. His stubble rubbed against her, making her jolt slightly, but his hands held her down and against him. The smooth bare skin soon turned pink and purple from his unrelenting abuse of teeth and tongue, not that anyone was complaining. Mathieu felt the harder, more urgent tugging of his hair as he continued his actions, his belle getting more restless by the second.</p><p>She pulled away slightly to look him in the eye. As their gazes locked, both of them leaned in. Mathieu's eyelids drooped down, closing and anticipating the kiss he craved. Until—</p><p>"<em>James</em>." The use of his name made his eyes snap back open, his dark violet irises appearing black with lust at just how good (F/n) could push his buttons. "<em>Take me to bed</em>."</p><p>And that he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally published in Wattpad on Jun 6, 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>